


please don't leave me | markhyuck

by MarkLee127



Series: A Series Of Mark Lee Oneshots [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, angst maybe, fluffy ones too, probably a lot of sad oneshots tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkLee127/pseuds/MarkLee127
Summary: Mark felt his heart break more with every step he took away, donghyuck's screams piercing his heart.he turned around and looked at donghyuck one last time, uttering the words that broke the younger."I never want to see you again."
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, literally everyone and mark, mark Lee centric - Relationship
Series: A Series Of Mark Lee Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977934
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	please don't leave me | markhyuck

"hyuck.."

jaemin sighed as he watched his best friend sob, his face buried in his palms. 

"I messed up! I messed up so bad.." he watched as donghyuck wailed, his hands grabbing his sleeves as tears rolled down his face, "he's never going to forgive me!"

jaemin gulped, knowing that was most probably true, silently pulling him in his arms and gently caressing his back in hopes to calm him down. 

"hyuck you have to tell him.."

donghyuck shook his head vigorously, choking on his sobs, "I can't! I can't-"

jaemin pulled away and cupped the others face, looking him dead in the eye with a serious expression, "donghyuck. he deserves to know."

"b-but he'll hate me, he'll break up with me nana! I can't lose him-"

jaemin sighed as he moved back, trying to hide his disappointment in the older, "yeah well, you should have thought about that before."

the others breath hitched as he wiped his tears, "..it was an accident, you know that."

jaemin wordlessly got up and headed for the door, "hyuck you know I love you, but you messed up. I may be your best friend but I'm also friends with mark, and I can't help but be mad at you for what you did to him."

hyuck scrambled off the bed and grabbed onto the younger, "please please don't tell him."

jaemin sighed as he pryed the hands off of him, "if you don't, I will."

donghyuck sighed as he nodded in defeat, "I-I'll tell him. tonight."

nodding, the blue haired boy gently placed a hand on the others shoulder before turning to leave, "call me and tell me how it went."

•••

donghyuck bit his lips as his leg bounced up and down, his hands shaking. 

his nerves spiked as the door opened and mark walked in with a huge smile on his face, "hey baby."

donghyuck watched as mark's smile slowly faded into worry as he took in the state his boyfriend was in. 

"hey, what's wrong?"

the soft tone he used, the way he carefully hugged him, it made donghyuck want to throw up. he felt like it was going to be the last time mark would ever care for him like this. 

he broke down in the older's embrace, wrapping his arms around mark tightly, scared he was going to slip away. 

"woah baby, what's wrong? what happened?"

mark pulled away to cup the crying boy's face, his thumbs wiping away his tears. 

"I'm sorry mark. I'm so sorry."

the said boy furrowed his brows in confusion as he heard donghyuck chant those words like a mantra, over and over again. 

"why are you sorry? you didn't do anything wrong, baby it's okay-"

"no! no it's not!"

mark watched bewildered and confused as donghyuck pulled away from his, aggressively wiping his tears away. 

"it's not okay."

he reached forward to hold the others hand, only for the younger to pull his away. "..baby what did you do?"

"I-I messed up."

"what? it's okay, we'll work through it. together. just tell me what happened."

he couldn't take it. 

he didn't deserve mark's patience, his gentle tone, his caring eyes. 

he didn't deserve any of it. 

"I slept with jeno."

silence. 

it enveloped them, suffocating donghyuck as he took in marks reaction. 

the way the spark in his eyes faded, the way his brows furrowed slightly, the way his eyes pricked with tears as he moved away from donghyuck.

"...you...slept with my brother?"

donghyuck felt his heart drop at the tone he used. mark's gentle tone was long gone, his voice distant and cold, filled with disbelief. 

"I'm sorry, it was an accident I swe-"

mark cut him off when he stood up abruptly, his eyes boring into the younger, letting him see the pain he caused.

"when?"

"mark pleas-"

"I said when."

he gulped as he saw marks hands turn to fists, his eyes water.

god, he looked so hurt.

"...two weeks ago."

mark scoffed in disbelief as he stared at donghyuck, his vision blurring with his tears, "you fucked him a week after we had our first time?"

donghyuck flinched at the venom in his voice. "m-mark it didn't mean-"

"did our night mean nothing to you?!"

donghyuck stood up, his voice wavering as he took a step towards his boyfriend, "It did! It did-"

"they why the fuck would you do that? was I not enough for you?! what the fuck donghyuck?!"

the younger flinched at the outburst, mark rarely raised his voice at him.  
"..I-I'm sorry-"

"why."

"w-wha-"

"why did you do it."

donghyuck gulped as he shook his head, his throat feeling clogged up, "I don't know." he whispered as he looked down, not wanting to see the pain he caused written across mark's face. 

"you don't know? that's bullshit."

"it just happened. it didn't mean anything I swear-"

donghyuck looked up when he heard footsteps, his panic rising as he saw mark head towards the door. 

he rushed forwards, stopping in front of mark, stopping him from leaving, spreading his arms out. "don't leave!"

"give me one good reason to stay."

donghyuck gulped as he saw the rage in mark's eyes, the rage directed at him. "mark please, let's just talk about it-"

"was it worth it?"

donghyuck paused as he looked at mark, their eyes meeting, "what?"

"sleeping with jeno. was it worth it?"

donghyuck froze as he understood what mark was saying, his blood running cold, "mark don't do this-"

"move, donghyuck."

"p-please don't break up with me."

mark watched silently as donghyuck begged him to stay, his eyes burning from his tears and his blood running hot from his anger. 

"I said move, donghyuck."

"mark please-"

"for fucks sake, move." donghyuck flinched as mark growled, pushing the younger out of his way, ignoring his pleas to stay. 

"MARK PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Mark felt his heart break more with every step he took away, donghyuck's screams piercing his heart. 

he turned around and looked at donghyuck one last time, uttering the words that broke the younger. 

"I never want to see you again."


End file.
